Perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal such as perfluorooctane sulfonic acid (PFOS) and perfluorooctanoic acid (PFOA), which are perfluorinated fluorine compounds, have been widely used for various industrial products such as household articles, construction materials, semiconductors because of having excellent properties of heat resistance, chemical resistance, weathering resistance and the like. However, it has been recently found that such perfluoro compounds containing acidic group have remained in water of river, lake, seawater etc., and have been accumulating in the body of human and living organism because these compounds tend to migrate into water environment due to water-solubility, and are chemically very stable and persistent. Therefore, these compounds have been attracting the attention as the items to be monitored of the global environmental pollution, and the nationwide research on the environmental pollution by perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal has been carried out. And as a micro-analytical method for perfluoro compound contained in the environmental water in this research, the method for analyzing the samples pretreated by using a solid-phase extraction column with LC/MS/MS and the like is employed. For example, the method for analyzing perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal by using the solid-phase extraction method used with a processing column is described in non-patent reference 1 and the like. However, 10 to 20 kinds of perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal are present depending on the difference of acidic groups at terminal and the number of carbon atoms thereof, and we have confirmed that all perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal cannot be simultaneously analyzed by using the measuring method being carried out in the above-described reference. Therefore, the development of the method by which perfluoro compounds having acidic groups at terminal can be simultaneously and efficiently analyzed, has been desired.
On the other hand, need of the test of medicaments (drugs) contained in biological samples is recently increasing. In particular, doping test in the sports world needs to inspect various drugs, and needs to bring about no inspection mistake even when it is a trace amount. Usually, this drug test is carried out by solid-phase extracting with the preprocessing column, and further analyzing and detecting the obtained extraction liquid by using high-performance liquid chromatography or gas chromatography. However, since the above-described drug test is carried out by targeting the various drugs, the development of the preprocessing column which can adsorb any type of the basic, neutral, or acidic compounds, has been desired. On the other hand, patent reference 1 describes the porous resin compound having an ion-exchanging group, a hydrophobic component and a hydrophilic component as a column (filler) having such a wide adsorption target. However, even these compounds, they cannot efficiently adsorb all of the above-described target components. Therefore, further improvement has been needed.